


Troubling Towers

by Milliesarah16



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adopted Jongin and Minseok, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Brief Jongdae and Jungkook, But I need more of this couple, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exo and BTS husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea how to tag, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Namjin side couple, Oblivious Jongdae, Office Sex, Tae's Dad is awesome, Taehyung in denial, Teens Jongin and Minseok, This Was So Random, Top Kim Taehyung | V, V-Chen, he does everything to encourage V-Chen relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16
Summary: They were supposed to be enemies... What happened?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Too random... I needed this, though.

  “ _Latest news, surrounding two of the most infamous electronic companies in South Korea, reveals how the companies’ CEOs have devised a truce after a decade of rivalry falling between them. Spokesmen from the companies share information surrounding the unity and that Bangtan Electronics and Exodus Electronics will be working on a partnership programme for the very near future. Let’s wish them luck on this new – “_

   Having enough of the woman’s nasally voice, Jongdae slams his thumb down on the ‘standby’ button before chucking the remote control to the corner of his dull, grey couch. The 24-year-old assistant ruffles his hair with a frustrated growl before grabbing the abandoned beer bottle from his coffee table.

   Kim Jongdae, assistant to Kim Junmyeon, the son of Exodus Electronics’ CEO, had woken this morning expecting another regular day; priding himself on the lack of complexity surrounding his schedule with barely any changes to it, in the two years he has worked under the CEO’s slightly dysfunctional, but overly kind, son. He wakes up, takes a shower before dressing into his custom suits that were bought for him by the company, eats his breakfast and then heads out to grab Junmyeon’s caramel cappuccino, accompanied by the remainder of the day filing paper work, printing and photocopying, taking notes if there’s a meeting, and adhering to any task his boss bestowed upon him; followed up by a company paid meal and the rest of the evening relaxing in his average, one bedroom apartment watching boy love dramas and weekly idol. No, he doesn’t sing along to the songs and he doesn’t have a crush on Block B’s Zico. However, today had been different. Too different. Junmyeon called him into his office early, telling him to forget his Starbucks, and join him for a meeting with the CEO and the CEO of Bangtan Electronics. He will admit, he was terrified. He was nothing more than a mere assistant just trying to get through his apprenticeship so that he could graduate with a partial degree and get a better job.

   Jongdae had been directed to the board meeting the moment he set foot in the building, having been ushered by the security guard Oh Sehun who is way too expressionless for the assistant not to be concerned. Upon his arrival, his boss and Junmyeon rose to their feet to greet him, two unknown men sat next to them who merely nodded their heads in acknowledgement with looks less interested than Sehun’s.

   “We have a new job for you, Jongdae.” Junmyeon had spoken; smile all too eager and disconcerting enough for him to want to flee the scene and hide where no one can find him. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he would be sent to a rival company to play “assistant” to the CEO of Bangtan Electronics’ son. Kim Taehyung. The male had puppy-like features, standing a good two inches taller than him (no, it didn’t annoy him), with silver hair and droopy eyes shadowed with too much eyeliner for his own good. Of course, all of this is accompanied with a shit-eating smirk as he noticed Jongdae’s not-so-subtle flinch at the mention of playing assistant for some other uptight twerp that didn’t deserve the clothes on their back.

   “This is the perfect opportunity for you, Jongdae!” His CEO beamed at him, eyes crinkled behind his thick rimmed glasses which were emphasised by his already present wrinkles from age. 

   “It will give you the experience you need to complete your apprenticeship. This is a once in a lifetime chance that you’d be stupid not to take.”

   Jongdae isn’t an idiot, far from it. He could immediately sense the urgency behind Junmyeon’s words, the poor sod still trying to mask his emotions, and knew that this would bring a change in the two companies’ dynamics and allow for a bigger rapport to be built. Only for the money, however. A partnership between the two largest companies in Seoul, or South Korea as a whole, would bring in profits like there’s no tomorrow and will change the stock markets for good. Also, if it meant ending his torturous training he’d do anything to get away from being the company’s “bitch”. He refuses to be exploited any longer, and he’ll be damned if this opportunity goes to waste.

_*Beep Beep*_

   “Urg, piss off already!” Jongdae screams at his phone, knowing the notification signifies a new email; no doubt from Junmyeon. The sound continues to ring through his mind, despite it having passed over a minute ago, as he grabs the retched thing and opens it up. Surprise, surprise, he was right. The envelop icon glares at him from the corner of his task bar until he finally decides to read it.

_To Kim Jongdae,_

_Hi Jongdae, this is Junmyeon. I am messaging in regards to your new job and am proud to inform you myself that you will begin at Bangtan Electronics effective immediately. Kim Taehyung himself requested so earlier this morning, stating there was little point in withholding your transfer and our CEO agreed._

_You are to start at the same time you normally would, just refrain from following your usual schedule because you’ll be given a new one. Your office supplies have already been sent to your new workstation._

_It has been an honour working with you and the entire company wishes you well with the remainder of your training._

_Yours sincerely, Kim Junmyeon of Exodus Electronics._

   He fails to hold back his laugh at the formal message, having hoped, in the recesses of his mind, that their two years working together would warrant a more personal send off, but you can’t afford to be picky in this industry. The moment any weakness is displayed, you are chewed up and spat out before you can even dream of the profits; because of that, Jongdae theorises that Junmyeon will fail to last more than a week when he takes over as the CEO, since he’s too emotional and lets his personal life interfere more than it should. He can’t help but recall one incident when Junmyeon had taken a month off because his girlfriend cheated on him. A day, maybe, but a month? Not in this line of work. If his _ex_ -boss wasn’t the CEO’s son then he would be gone by now.

   We’re all pawns in one big game of chess. You will never know the others’ move until it’s too late and by then the only words ringing through your head will be “checkmate”.

  
  


-

  
  


_He’s late._

   Jongdae checks his watch again, noticing ten minutes have passed since he had been escorted to Kim Taehyung’s office, and the other has failed to make an appearance. The rules he had been handed after the meeting last Friday stated that punctuality is key, and that being late was unacceptable in any circumstance unless permitted by your boss or if it is due to a situation beyond anyone’s control.

   “Certainly know how to break their own rules.” He muses, unaware of the presence behind him; smirk contorting his lips in the coyest of fashions.

   “That we do, Mr Kim.” That dreadful deep voice chuckles from behind, his body seizing up after being caught calling out his new company within the first fifteen minutes of being here.

_Well done, Jongdae._

   “Kim Taehyung!” He stands, awkwardly, bowing 90 degrees as a silent apology and out of respect towards his superior.

   “Forgive me, Sunbaenim. I didn’t hear you enter.” 

   “Clearly.” His boss laughs, deep voice rumbling and sending shivers down Jongdae’s body. The assistant fails to conclude whether his reaction is positive or negative, yet the thought becomes quickly lost in the back of his mind when the other waltzes around to the other side of the clear, glass desk, ordering the newbie to take a seat just as he gets comfortable himself.

   “Now, the reason I was late, Mr Kim… Actually, I’ll call you Jongdae. The reason I was late _Jongdae_ , was because I just came from an emergency board meeting whilst stopping to print your schedule on the way back.”

   Jongdae feels himself blush in embarrassment towards being so presumptuous and because he loved the way his name rolled off his boss’ tongue like that.

_Get it together, Kim!_

   “O-of course, Sunbaenim. I apologise.” 

   He fails to notice the other’s smirk towards his stuttered response, as he eyes the few sheets of paper that had been smacked down in front of him. One of them displayed a busy-looking schedule, taking up nearly every waking hour of every day apart from Sunday. Even Saturday contained a few hours for debriefing which was accompanied by a block with the words “catch up” typed into the centre. The other two pieces of paper were composed of a back-to-back list of “what to do in the case of a fire”, with the final one being a set of rules that are stated to be “strictly between _Kim Jongdae_ and _Kim Taehyung_ ”, with a box for their signatures in the bottom right hand corner; his name and his boss’ name scribbled in with black ink that has been slightly smudged with, what Jongdae assumes, the other’s haste to get here.

   “Any questions?” The silver- haired male breaks him out of his confusion, causing him to nod his head in response.

   “I have a couple.”

   “Fire away.” His boss turns his attention from something on his computer to clasp his hands in front of him, on the desk, whilst shining a boxy smile towards the new assistant. The latter internally cringes at the bad joke.

   “Firstly, why am I required to have a ‘catch up’ session on Saturdays?”

   “The time is to be dedicated towards any work that you might be falling behind on. Obviously, it’s down to you to make use of that time.”

   “Okay… And why have you given me this contract which states that it’s just between me and you?”

   The other’s features shift just for a moment before they return to normal, making the newbie question whether it happened in the first place.

   “It’s to protect you against other people in this company.”

   This peaks his interest. “What do you mean?”

   “This may be my Father’s business, but in this world, you can’t trust anyone, as I’m sure you already know.” Jongdae nods in confirmation before the other continues. “This contract will make sure that you aren’t exploited by anyone else in this building and confirms that you are my assistant and mine only. It ensures your safety in this job and gives me the security that you will not be harmed by anyone.”

   He knows he should be listening, but the only words going through his mind are “you are my assistant and mine only”. A wave of heat flows through his body, a faint blush creep onto his features and causing him to turn his head away; suddenly feeling small and vulnerable in front of his boss.

   “O-okay.”

   “Good! Sign here, then you can go and get my coffee.”

  
  


-

  
  


   “Oh, man.” Jongdae sighs, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair that he refused to style this morning. His new boss, Kim-fucking-Taehyung, hasn’t beaten around the bush with all of these expectations. He’s had Jongdae order and file away nearly ten boxes of paperwork, he’s had to do over twenty different coffee runs, three of them being to Starbucks down the road and the others being to the second-floor staffroom to use their coffee maker because the one on the eighth floor (where they work) was broken by one of the Accountants, Kim Namjoon. Jongdae has then been forced to attend a second emergency meeting, regarding company shares that had him almost falling asleep on top of the notes he had to make, before running around to different offices because their printer had run out of paper and their company wasn’t due to restock until Wednesday. Now, here he is, his own coffee cold after being abandoned in the rush to attend the meeting. He hadn’t returned to his and Taehyung’s office since.

   Oh, yes… they share an office. So, on top of his busy-ass timetable, he has to room with one of the most attractive men in existence. 

_Great._

   “Jongdae, can you print the documents I just sent to you and then give them to Seokjin? He’s on the same floor as Namjoon. You know… the clumsy one.” His boss orders him, not even glancing up from his computer; fingers tapping away like there’s no tomorrow.

   Resisting the urge to groan in frustrated exhaustion, the assistant opens his email, taking only a few taps before they are sent to the printer. He’s about to leave when he spots the number of pages the document is compiled of.

_158!?_

   “Fucking bastard.” He mumbles under his breath. If the other heard the expletive, he made no indication that he did.

  
  


-

  
  


   “Sorry to interrupt. I was told to deliver this document to you.” Jongdae knocks on Kim Seokjin’s door, timidly poking his head through the gap in the door out of fear towards coming face to face with the Financial Supervisor; who he envisioned as a big, muscly man with strong features and a personality to be reckoned with. However, he’s pleasantly surprised at the soft, motherly smile that’s emitted by a gentle looking man with soft brown hair and kind eyes. His appearance seems as tender and comforting as Junmyeon’s.

   “Oh! You must be Kim Jongdae! It’s good to meet you!”

   Jongdae wonders how such a kind sounding man came to get this job. He looks like he should be the house wife for a Financial Supervisor. Jongdae concludes that this is just plain confusing. Even the other’s skin is soft and tender, he discovers when Seokjin holds out his hand in a foreign greeting which Jongdae returns with pleasure, handing over the stack of paper as soon as they move apart.

   “Oh, thank you.” The supervisor gratefully smiles.

   “No problem.” 

   “So, what’s it like working under our little Taehyung?” Seokjin inquires, ushering for Jongdae to enter his office as he returns back to his wooden desk to place the oversized file onto the surface; the brunette turning back to face the newbie whilst leaning against the furniture, causing it to creak slightly under his weight.

   “Uh… it’s okay, I guess. Although, my schedule is ridiculously busy and Mr Kim has me running around doing enough tasks to make me lose my mind.” He admits, flushing slightly at the realisation that he’s already complaining and the day hasn’t even ended.

   “Really? Normally our assistants’ timetable should be relatively empty. That’s to allow for gaps just in case anything additional crops up that has to be dealt with immediately.” The other frowns, brows furrowed as if in thought until he snaps out of his mini revere.

   “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Taehyung must have a good reason for doing that.”

   “M-maybe.”

  
  


-

  
  


   Overall, his first week wasn’t too gruelling or strenuous. Most of the days had been the same, running after any pieces of paper he could find to meet the high printing demand from his boss, making sure that the coffee business is rolling in it with the amount Taehyung requests, on a daily basis. He lost count after the tenth cup. On top of that, he somehow managed to make friends with the Financial Supervisor, Seokjin, and one of the many other Accountants, Jeon Jungkook, who had joined Bangtan Electronics a few months ago for his own apprenticeship. He and Jungkook connected over their opinions on how dumb the Government apprenticeship scheme was and how it was too complicated.

   Despite his week having gone well, he’s reaching the end of his tether as soon as he and Seokjin leave the weekly board meeting, held every Saturday at 7:00am without fail.

   “I’m so done.” He groans in displeasure; the folder in his arms so heavy that it causes his muscles to burn with the exertion to hold the mounds of paper, paper and more paper.

   “Aren’t you going home, now?” The elder raises and eyebrow when the assistant heads in the direction towards his office, rather than towards the exit.

   “Nope.” The blonde growls. “The boss said he needs to see me after the meeting. Plus, he gave me a shit ton of paper work to sort through yesterday, and I’ve only done half. This is supposed to be the ‘catch up’ block of my timetable.”

   “O-oh… Well, I’ll see you on Monday, Jongdae.” The brunette smiles in pity, bidding the smaller a goodbye before turning and rushing into the elevator before it closes; leaving the newbie on his own outside the meeting room, with nothing more than a withering expression clouding his face as he storms off to greet the man that God, unfortunately, didn’t forget. 

   “You’re late.” Are the first words that greet the poor boy, the moment the door closes behind him.

   “S-sorry. The CEO’s presentation ended up running overtime, and Namjoon managed to break the projector so the technician, I think his name was Yoongi, had to find another one.”

   “I don’t care for your excuses. You have filing to do, now get to work.” 

   Taking his seat, Jongdae is startled by his boss’ sudden attitude. The latter has never acted this way and it sends a jolt of displeasure through the blonde’s mind. Shaking off the uneasy feeling in his chest, he grabs one of the boxes piled up next to his desk before slamming it onto the surface of the wooden piece of furniture; beginning the tedious task of sorting through every document, every piece of paper, and every loose envelope he can find.

   He’s halfway through his third and final box, when the weight of someone’s chest presses against his back, having him stumble in surprise and topple forwards; sending the box and all the organised papers to the office floor when his chest collides with his desk.

   “Jongdae.” A deep rumbling voice sounds, an octave lower, from right next to his ear, the sound so familiar but foreign at the same time.

   “S-Sunbaenim? What a-are you d-doing?” He stammers, utterly mortified that he finds the press of his boss’ crotch against his ass pleasurable. All he can focus on are the deep breaths the other takes, the feeling of his heart hammering against his ribs ready to break free, and his blood rushing down south to fill his steadily hardening cock which presses against the edge of his desk almost painfully.

   “Having our ‘catch up’ time. Have you forgotten already?” The other laughs, the sound doing nothing to quell his half hard dick.

   “B-but… I-I thought that was to finish work?”

   “Oh, Jongdae. My sweet naïve Jongdae.” Said male can hear the smirk on his boss’ face.

   “W-what?” He utters; confusion apparent in his breathy words.

   “I’m just joking with you… you know that right?”

   If looks could kill, Taehyung would be nothing more than an empty shell spread out across the floor. Left utterly speechless, the new assistant watches in disgusted awe as the other laughs at Jongdae’s flustered appearance; moving away to continue what he must have previously been doing before he decided to make a complete fool out of this newcomer. Yes, Jongdae is beyond fuming.

   “Clean up that mess, will you?” 

_I fucking hate him._


	2. - 2 -

   “Kim Jongdae!”

   The addressed male is snapped out of his daydream, blushing madly when he notices that all attention is on him. Wanting to do nothing more than be swallowed up by the ground, he bows his head and apologises profusely, stating that a lot has been going on and that his mind has been elsewhere all week. Well, that’s partly true. A lot _has_ been going on in the month he has been here, if you take into account his new schedule that his boss greeted him with two weeks ago, then his hours would almost fall into the “illegal” category if it weren’t for the fact that these dumb “catch up” sessions were optional. Of course, Jongdae’s life couldn’t get any better; hitting rock bottom when another “catch up” session was added on Sunday morning, obviously accompanied with even more menial tasks during the week. This is failing to mention the additional meetings he has now been required to attend, his boss making sure that where ever he went, his assistant went with him. Making matters worse, said male has a devious smirk planted on his face as he glances at the blonde from the other side of the large glass table; surrounded by an additional fifteen employees with the CEO at the front.

_The little shit._

   “I asked what our profit is this month.” The CEO reiterates, making sure the assistant is listening this time.

   “Oh! Right… Uh… $24,968 this month, Sir.” He states, unwavering the whole time, after shuffling through his usual heap of files and papers stacked in front of him, along with his laptop that he now carries around since he has a new-found hatred towards paper. Glancing up, after reciting the numbers, he winces at the displeased look on their CEO. In these meetings, he always feels as if all negativity is directed towards him, never mind the fact that he is only in these board meetings as “the man with the paperwork” as Seokjin liked to call him.

   “And last months?”

   “$47,095.”

   “What was last month’s most bought product?”

   “I believe it was the T-8 Tablet, Sir.” He hurriedly flicks through another folder, nodding in confirmation when his eyes trace the needed information.

   “Okay. You’re all dismissed, apart from the marketing supervisors. We’ll have another meeting tomorrow morning with everyone.” The CEO waves a dismissive hand, everyone apart from the marketing members, who audibly gulp, raise and bow with respect; leaving swiftly with their tails between their legs as to avoid the wrath of their boss.

   “Jeez. I feel sorry for Hoseok.” Seokjin mutters under his breath, falling into step next to the blonde assistant as they both head to the break room. Jongdae sighs when he checks that it’s lunch time, needing a break more than anything before he deals with his boss’ nagging.

   “Why?” He peers curiously at the elder brunette, who flings a casual arm around the blonde’s narrow shoulders.

   “He was the leader of the marketing team this month. It wasn’t his fault, though, since Jimin forgot to hand in some of the work requested by him. They only achieved half of what they should have. If it wasn’t for Jimin then we would have doubled in profits.”

   “Damn… Sounds rough.”

   “I’ll say.”

   “Jongdae!” His name is called from down the hall, in the direction they just came from. The assistant sighs, stopping midway to the break room where he could enjoy a Taehyung free lunch, yet he’s frozen in place as he anticipates his superior’s motives.

   “Please tell me it’s not who I think it is.” He whines in that unique way of his, eyes pleadingly directed towards his friend who wears a tight grimace on his face out of pity towards the younger.

   “It’s who you think it is.”

   “He’s heading this way, isn’t he?”

   “… Yes.”

   “Jongdae, what are you doing?” His boss storms up to the two of them, an unimpressed frown possessing his handsome features with his arms crossed over his chest; expensive suit crinkling with the action.

   “About to have my lunch?” It wasn’t supposed to sound like a question, but the puppy-like male has him questioning everything from showering in the morning to his sanity, which fades away with each passing second his boss stares at him with such intensity.

   “Well, I need a coffee. Go to Starbucks and get one for me, would you?” That’s all he says before making his own way to the break room; no doubt to indulge in whatever luxurious meal that’s been created on his behalf. A growl forms in the back of his throat, followed by a comforting pat on the shoulder from the brunette before he’s leaving him standing alone in the corridor. It takes all of his willpower to not storm in there and give that silver-haired bastard a piece of his mind; turning on his heels to stomp back to their office, slam the folders onto his desk, before grabbing his wallet to pay for this unhealthy addiction his superior should really get over.

  
  


-

  
  


   “You know what we should do?” Seokjin speaks around the spoonful of Kimchi fried rice he shoved into his mouth seconds before. It isn’t the most appealing sight and Jongdae has to turn away to prevent the bile from rising up his throat.

   After grabbing Taehyung his stupid coffee, he managed to make it back in record time to at least grab a sandwich and sit with Jungkook and Seokjin. The three of them normally sit together, but the blonde’s recent… work, has been time consuming enough to take up his much-needed break time.

   “It’s not going to be one of your really dumb ideas, is it? Last time you had an idea, Namjoon managed to break a window. And that has nothing to do with using the coffee machine to make hot chocolate.”

   Jongdae can’t help but snicker at the image, finding it utterly believable, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. “Expect the unexpected… especially around Namjoon” Seokjin had warned him within his second week working here.

   “Just hear me out.” The brunette demands, using the “I’m more superior than you” card to have the black-haired male reclining back in his seat in defeat towards trying to prevent anything bad from happening again.

   “Fine.”

   “I was thinking… We should get together tomorrow night to give Jongdae a proper induction to the company. He’s been working so hard, it will be a nice break for him as well, won’t it?” The eldest seems very pleased with his idea, so does Jungkook judging by his approving smile that speaks of all his secret desires to go out, party and get drunk.

_Kids…_

   “I can’t do tomorrow.” Jongdae pouts, slapping Seokjin’s approaching hand that attempts to squishing his cheeks together.

   “What about the week after?” Jungkook proposes, even more eager to go through with this plan and determined to have Jongdae go along with them.

   “Yeah, I can do that?” He nods in approval.

   “Jin-hyung?”

   “I can do next week. Great, it’s sorted then!”

_It’s about time he lets loose._

  
  


-

  
  


   Things this morning have not been going his way. All of his dress trousers are in the wash, and he’s been too busy to do the laundry to any extent he’d done previously, and he’s so tired and coffee deprived that he’s knocking over everything in sight. Yesterday had been challenging, to say the least, having to go in for _one_ of his weekly “catch up” sessions with his boss only to be given even more tasks to do, leaving him at work until 5pm when he was supposed to be home at 11am. Let’s just say, Jongdae has never hated a boss as much as he hates Taehyung. Maybe, if the latter was in his position, then he would be treated like a human being, with the need to eat and sleep, rather than a robot good for nothing other than work.

   Therefore, Monday morning began with him spilling his boss’ drink, having to return to Starbucks to get another one, all with him clad in shabby-looking black skinny jeans that served as the only available, suitable replacement since the rest of his casual clothes, that have remained untouched in recent days, are either too casual or ripped beyond belief; half of his jeans having more holes than fabric.

   “Jongdae, you’re late agai – “Taehyung starts, only pausing in shock when greeted with his assistant’s thin legs and ass perfectly outlined by a pair of the tightest jeans he has ever seen; the item of clothing leaving nothing to the imagination, as the blonde remains oblivious to his boss ogling his bulge and plump rear.

   “I know, I’m sorry.” He rambles, scampering around the office under the lustful gaze of his higher-up. “I couldn’t find any work clothes to wear so I had to improvise and I’m really clumsy at the moment and I spilt your drink on the way over so I had to get another one but the queue was so long…”

   The blonde’s words fade away in the silver-haired man’s head, tuning out the rest of the world until he can focus on nothing but the complete perfection laid out before him. If he had less self-control, he’d have his assistant pinned beneath him whilst screaming his name in pleasure as he pounds that tight little ass. He should stop thinking about it, since Taehyung Jr is starting to awaken with his lewd thoughts. Everything is made worse when the shorter male curses after dropping a loose folder on the floor; sheets of white scattering around the room that has the blonde bending over to pick them up. Taehyung bites back a groan as the black denim fabric stretches around his assistant’s round ass.

_Fuck._

   “Jongdae?”

   “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” The shorter male sighs, managing to grab all the paperwork before shuffling to his desk and collapsing. The blonde’s head collides with the table, all life draining out of him and his spirit flying away from his lifeless body. Taehyung is about to ask about the other’s choice of attire, completely forgetting the other’s previous explanation, only pausing his words at a gentle snore that comes from the general direction of his assistant.

   “Jongdae!” He yells, effectively startling the apprentice awake; the latter straightening his body at lightning speed as he blinks his exhaustion away.

   “Hmm…” A dazed response is given from the blonde, who remains on the precipice between staying awake and falling asleep.

   “Go and get me a coffee.”

  
  


-

  
  


   “Whoa!” His friends exclaim, as soon as Jongdae’s sleep deprived form stumbles into the staff room, once again, on his hourly coffee run. He’d been okay with these journeys if the beverage was for him, however, they are not.

   “You doing okay there, Dae?” Jungkook suppresses a laugh, behind his hand, when the blonde sends him a glare that is less frightening that a new born kitten. His cat-like lips don’t help with the appearance.

   “I’m going to kill him.” The assistant growls, tripping over his own feet before recovering to start up the coffee machine; rinsing out the previous cup used since there are none left in the cupboard and placing the ceramic object in the designated area before turning to slump against the counter. The whole time, he ignores the worried glances shared between the other two as they take in the enormous black bags beneath his eyes and his slightly paler complexion.

   “What’s wrong, Dae?” Seokjin inquires, rushing up to the short assistant to cuddle him, letting the younger relax in his hold.

   “I am running on three hours sleep, that’s the problem.”

   “What!?” Jungkook stares is disbelief, Seokjin tensing around him. “Why!?”

   “Ask Taehyung.” At the mere mention of his boss, a nauseating feeling washes over him; causing him to instinctively push the brunette away from him, giving him the space to rush to the staffroom toilets, into a cubicle, so that he can puke his guts up. The sound of hurried footsteps follows after him and it doesn’t take long for two sets of hands to be rubbing calming circles across the expanse of his back.

   “Fuck, Dae. This is bad. Right, I’m sending you home.” The eldest of the three states, imperative that the assistant goes home for a few days to relax. Then, maybe, he can have a little one to one on with the CEO’s son.

   “N-no. I – “Jongdae’s voice is coarse with being sick, shaking his head which only serves to have him dry heave again.

   “Don’t argue with me. I’ll sort Taehyung out, just go home and get some rest. I’ll have Hoseok drive you back to your place.”

   “O-okay.” The blonde finally agrees, with no energy left to argue. The other two manage to help the poor boy to his feet; Jungkook supporting all of his weight, in the end, so that Seokjin can contact Taehyung and the General Management team to inform them that Jongdae is ill and won’t be able to attend work for a few days. Jungkook and Seokjin both planned on escorting the smaller male downstairs, where Hoseok should already be waiting, but the eldest sent the other two off after spotting a certain puppy faced man who was eyeing the youngest and the blonde’s retreating frames with mild worry and obvious jealousy. The brunette shifts his gaze between them, finally understanding that Taehyung must have something for their little assistant. The realisation brings a knowing smirk to his face.

   “Taehyung.”

   “What’s wrong with Jongdae?” The silver-haired male’s narrowed eyes move to his, silently curing the elder for no good reason.

   “Jongdae’s ill so I sent him home. Hoseok will give him a lift… I’m not having him walk home in that condition.”

   “He’s ill?” It’s Seokjin’s turn to be confused, as his superior’s eyes change from envious to overly concerned in record time. The other goes to storm past him, but the brunette sticks him arm out to grab Taehyung’s suit jacket before dragging him back to his original position.

   “We need to talk.”

   “About what?”

   “You can’t have him doing so much work, Tae.” His own brows furrow in remembrance of the schedule he had Jongdae send him. The poor kid is barely given a chance to sit down, let alone have a well needed break in between his tasks. Taehyung and Jongdae both have breaks at different times, other than on Thursday, and where Tae goes, Jongdae goes with him. When Taehyung has a meeting, his assistant is expected to go when he should be taking a break instead. It’s wrong and it needs to be changed.

   “Why not?”

   “Didn’t you see him this morning? He looks like death compared to the shining, bright person that first walked in through that door! He’s so pale he could be mistaken for a ghost and the bags under his eyes show just how much shit you are putting him through! It hasn’t even been two months yet and you have given him more work to do than I would get done in a year! Give him a fucking break! Can’t you see you’re killing him!?”

   He’s shocked by the hurt evident on the other’s face. It’s as if his words have snapped his superior out of this daze he was put in, but he can’t ask when that vulnerable look is replaced with another hard glare before the younger spins on his heel and marches back to his office; the sound of the door slamming being heard even from this distance.

  
  


-

  
  


_To Kim Jongdae,_

_I have written out a new schedule for you, which you will need to print from the attachment below. You will use that the moment you get back, and don’t worry about all of the filing you needed to complete, I had Jimin complete it this morning after you left. I hope you get some rest, make sure you eat well and consume lots of fluids… That tends to help with nausea._

_I will see you on Wednesday, you don’t need to come in until 1pm and will only need to attend one meeting before having a department debrief._

_Get well soon. Kim Taehyung._

   Jongdae can’t help the Cheshire grin that spreads across his face, after reading his boss’ email. Reading over it a few times, and saving the pdf as his third timetable, he places his phone down on his coffee table before continuing to snuggle into the mountain of blankets on his couch, resuming his consumption of Jjajangmyun accompanied by his first cup of coffee in two months, that was picked up at the Starbucks drive through when Hoseok brought him home. The marketing supervisor needed to pick one up anyway, and kindly asked if the assistant had wanted one as well. He didn’t even have to pay for it.

   He sure as hell is going to make the most of the next couple of days.

  
  


-

  
  


   Despite being given the next couple of days off, Jongdae can’t seem to remove his mind from work. Every few hours, he would check his work email for anything to do and, sure enough, it would be completed before you can tell him to stop. It’s barely been two months and he’s already developed the bad habit of needing to so something otherwise he will go insane. The word “workaholic” comes to mind. Only a “workaholic” would put up with the rubbish that Taehyung puts him through; however, glancing at his schedule, for what must have been for the hundredth time that evening, he suspects that he might actually be able to relax at some point during the working day.

   It also appears that someone is keeping tabs on him, receiving over ten angry emails from Seokjin, followed up by nagging phones calls when he fails to reply to said messages. He had also been slightly worried that his friend knew his phone number, but the feeling was only temporary when he was informed that the elder discovered it through his personal information that _every_ employee is required to give once joining the company.

   It’s much later in the evening, his final piece of work having been completed at about 8pm, when a sharp knock comes from his front door. The sound puzzles him, since his best friend and ex-co-worker Baekhyun is halfway across the world, in America, with Junmyeon for a worldwide branch press conference. Gathering enough energy to travel the few metres across the living room, it would be an understatement to say that he’s surprised when he opens the door to come face to face with his boss. The latter stands on the threshold, shifting from foot to foot under Jongdae’s surprised gaze, with a bouquet made up of an assortment of pink, purple, white and lavender coloured daisies in one hands, and a white plastic bag filled with takeaway in the other.

   “S-Sunbaenim? What are you doing here?”

   “I, uh… I wanted to make sure you were okay – and I want to apologise for my behaviour. I put you through too much and I shouldn’t have done it… I’m sorry.”

   His heart skips a beat at the words leaving the other’s mouth, feeling slightly giddy at being able to see the flustered side of Taehyung; glad that it’s not him who’s embarrassed, for once.

   “There’s no need to do that, Sunbaenim. You were just doing your job, and I can’t imagine how difficult yours is compared to mine.” He flashes that unique smile of his, which brings out the silver-haired male’s own boxy grin, as he moves to the side as a silent way of telling the other to come in.

   “Heading out on a date?” He inquires, nodding towards the objects in his boss’ hands when said male gives him a peculiar look.

   “Oh, these? N-no, they’re actually, uh… they’re actually for you.”

   Why does his heart feel like this?

   “R-really? There’s no need to do that, honestly.” He whispers, looking away as it’s his turn to blush. A small chuckle comes from the other, followed by the rustling of cheap plastic as his boss places the items on his coffee table, until the room falls silent; the atmosphere filled with tension and awkwardness as the two oblivious Koreans struggle for the right words to say without making the situation even worse between them.

   “Well, I best get going. Wouldn’t want to intrude on your evening even more than I already have.” Taehyung’s smile barely reaches his eyes, this time, as he goes to leave Jongdae’s apartment.

   “Wait!” The blonde blurts, faster and sounding more desperate than he intended; remaining unaware of the fact that his body moved on its own accord to hold the taller back from leaving. It’s when the other glances down at his hand wrapped around his boss’ wrist that he moves away as if being burned by the other’s skin. An electric feeling shoots between the two of them, yet they both fail to take much notice of it. Jongdae can’t help but have an internal battle with himself, wondering what has become of him and why he can’t get a reign on these stupid emotions. And towards his boss, of all people!

   “What’s the matter?” His superior wonders, adoring how shy and vulnerable his assistant looks in this moment, and praying to everything that Jongdae will ask him to stay. He doesn’t know why, but the blonde has drawn him in, through some unknown means, and it’s torturing him; seeing the shorter male every day, looking like perfection and taunting him with those dumb-ass tight jeans, with those kissable kitten-lips that he badly wants stretched around his cock until they are red and swollen.

_Not now, for fuck sake._

   “W-will you stay… here, with me?” Jongdae feels like such an idiot. He has no idea what he’s doing or why he’s doing it, all he knows it that, in the weirdest way, it feels right. Taehyung, despite never having been here before, looks almost perfect stood in his overly average living room, in all his glory, wearing one of those pristine suits of his, not a single imperfection on him. His dumb heart flutters again, their chocolate irises connecting.

   “I only brought enough food for one person, though.”

   Jongdae blushes again, “I already ate earlier, so I wouldn’t be able to finish it all anyway.”

   “Are you sure, Dae?”

_Stop blushing, you look like an idiot._

   On the other hand, Taehyung couldn’t stop imagining how beautiful Jongdae would be all flushed lying beneath him. The look is way too endearing. Needing to see more of it, he lets go of some control and grabs the younger’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, making his assistant look up from a particular spot on the floor.

   “I-I’m sure.”

 _I’m so fucked._ The duo thinks, simultaneously.

  
  


-

  
  


   “Seriously?”

   “Yeah.”

   “You’re not joking, right?”

   “No.”

   “… Are you sure?”

   “Oh, for God’s sake, Seokjin! How many times do I have to tell you? No, I’m not joking!”

   Jongdae can’t help it, face-palming at the elder’s dismissiveness as they make their way back from Starbucks. This time around, the blonde was given permission to take a break and spend some time out of the office, if he so wished. Lord knows what has come over his strange boss, but he’s not complaining. It just happened to be that Seokjin was on a break, as well, so they mutually agreed to head out together, get away from the office and have some form of fresh air.

   “So, let me get this straight…” The brunette continues the pointless conversation; drawing a defeated sigh and a forlorn look from the younger.

   “… He took the time to go out, order Chinese food for you AND buy you flowers?”

   “For the last time, yes.”

   “What flowers were they?”

   “Daisies.”

   “You know that stand for ‘get well soon’, right?” The supervisor wriggles his eyebrows, suggestively; following up with a punch to his arm, which was supposed to have been harder than it actually was, causing Seokjin to burst into a fit of laughter, but Jongdae is so scrawny that he couldn’t hurt a fly. Bless him.

   “Oh!” His friend exclaims, suddenly. The outburst has him jumping ten feet in the air before he whirls around with a glare on his face that is unbecoming of him.

   “Can you not!?” He asks, displeased, only to be ignored and having to run after the elder into a nearby sweet shop. Sometimes, he swears that his Hyung is a child in an adult’s body, with the ridiculous way he behaves. The inside of the shop has a satisfyingly sweet scent, drawing in the blonde more than he would like to admit. Jongdae has, admittedly, never seen so many sweets in his life, and he feels like he’s in heaven; mixtures of coloured treats in glass jars, handwritten labels naming the diverse types there are, as far as the eye can see. The only thing ruining his sweetie heaven is the disgusting sight of the elder rushing around in multiple directions with his tongue hanging open in awe at the options.

   “Jongdae! We should get some!” It’s only then that Seokjin starts to grab at anything he can reach; Jongdae wincing as a pile of Pop Rocks, in the American Candy section, tumbles straight to the floor in the brunette’s rush to grab a few packets. The blonde sends an apologetic look towards the young cashier, with a name tag saying “Yixing”, who seems to be enjoying the display more than he is.

   “Some? You have the entire shop in your arms.” He raises a questioning eyebrow, crossing his arms as his superior chucks the arms full onto the counter top for the poor boy behind it to ring everything up and place into two thin plastic bags. Just when he thinks they are done, Seokjin grabs one of the twisted, multicoloured lollies stacked to the side in front of the register, causing the cashier to silently chuckle at the duo as he scans the last item before handing it back to the brunette, only to have the latter shove it in Jongdae’s direction with a shit-eating grin plastered on that smug face of his.

   “What are you – “

   “Don’t question it. Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing up the candy like you were in Disney Land.”

   At the statement, the cashier finally loses it and bursts out laughing; his body keeling over until he’s bent over the counter trying to regain some of his breathing in between his giggling outbursts. It takes about a minute for the man named “Yixing” to calm down, pausing to fan his beat red face before looking back at the two onlookers.

   “Thank you so much.” Jongdae notes the slight accent. “You have made my day.”

  
  


-

  
  


   After managing to make a new friend, at the sweet shop, Jongdae frowns with realisation that he’s no longer free and that another four to five hours of slaving away to a certain silver-haired male is inevitable. With this realisation, he returns to their shared office, bidding the brunette goodbye, with two coffees and a lollipop in his hands. His boss greets him with nothing more than a mere grunt, without glancing away from the work on his computer; even as Jongdae places the other’s drink on his desk. Taehyung has become much more sociable around him, and even bothers to meet him at Starbucks every morning so that they can head to work together, but it’s moments like this where work is on overload and nothing more than a few noises are exchanged between them. The blonde knows better than to interfere.

   About an hour into their silent work, Jongdae’s finally given in to eating the lollipop, those bright swirling colours having taunted him from the corner of his eye for long enough. Grabbing the item, his fingers deftly remove the difficult plastic wrapping; wasting little time in licking the sweet treat from the base to the top, taking the top between his lips and sucking the taste out of the large piece of candy. He repeats the action, swirling his tongue around the object, until the artificial colours start to leave the sweet and transfer into his mouth. Deciding that he’s way too addicted to the flavour, and that he needs more, Jongdae encloses his mouth around the lollipop and takes as much of it into his wet cavern as possible, barely managing all of it until he’s choking slightly and withdrawing; resuming his previous task of licking every area of the treat.

   Little did the assistant know, and remaining oblivious as ever to, a certain puppy faced male sits across the room with his mouth agape and a throbbing hard on after witnessing the smaller male giving head to a fucking lollipop. Oh, how he wishes that those perfect lips are wrapped around his cock rather than that twisted piece of candy. Never before did Taehyung think it would be possible to be jealous of a sweet… he was so, so wrong. Matters are made worse when the blonde deep-throats the candy, choking near the end; the sound doing his erection no justice and making his hand move on instinct to palm the growing bulge in his trousers, which gets tighter and tighter by the second.

   This torturous scene, somehow, continues for another good ten minutes; Taehyung palming his cock through his dress trousers and Jongdae’s perfect lips spread around a piece of candy with his defined cheeks hollowing, occasionally, in the most suggestive way possible. The final straw, for the superior, is when his assistant’s mouth pops off the sweet before moaning, loudly, at the taste on his tongue; seemingly in his own world, still unaware of the taller’s staring, even when white hot cum spurts from his cock at the sound.

   The noise of a phone ringing is what snaps Taehyung out of his pleasured afterglow, opening his eyes which he was unaware that he had closed, to see Jongdae re-wrapping the sinful piece of candy before going to grab his device from the side of his computer.

   “Ah! Jin-hyung!”

   Taehyung hadn’t previously been interested in who the other was talking to… okay, maybe a little, but upon hearing the Financial Supervisor’s name, all of his attention shifts from an important email from his Father to straining his ears to try and listen to their conversation.

   “Yes, of course we’re still on for Friday!” Jongdae laughs into the phone; the silver-haired man’s heart doing flips at the sound before a stabbing jealousy punctures through his entire body in quick jabs that refuse to go away.

   “Is Jungkookie still coming?”

   There’s that feeling again.

   “I loved my lolly! Thank you, Hyung!”

   The smile on the blonde’s face is enough to make all depression fade from the world. It’s when his assistant’s eyes crinkle at the corners in the most endearing way, it’s when those perfect kitten lips expand to reveal a row of pristine white teeth… it’s when the blonde’s Adams apple bobs up and down with each chuckle that comes from him, that has Taehyung wanting to lick the entire expanse of that smooth pale neck, when the superior is hit with the most surprising emotion; is hit with a thought that he’s never expected to hold towards his colleague. And it terrifies him.

   “I, uh – “He begins, making the other cover the base of his phone to prevent any noise from getting through. “I need to go do that thing with… yeah. See you later.”

   The silver-haired male doesn’t stay long enough to gage the other’s confused expression, only thinking about one destination in particular, with a certain set of images replaying in his head until the uncomfortable, drying wetness in his boxers becomes worse with his newfound erection leaking even more precum as he reaches the staff toilets.

   He’s so fucked.


	3. - 3 -

   Friday arrives faster than Jongdae had previously thought, although the entire experience, with waiting for this evening, hadn’t been as “joyfully” anticipating as he had expected. Taehyung hadn’t returned to their shared office on Wednesday, discovering from Hoseok that his boss and Jimin were walking “hand-in-hand” out of the building together. The statement had caused a dull throbbing pain to surge through the blonde’s body, yet he pushed it to the side with the excuse that him and Taehyung aren’t dating therefore there isn’t a reason for him to get upset about it. Thursday hadn’t been much better, either; his boss being absent once again, along with a certain short male whose name begins with J and ends with N, which he discovered after eavesdropping a group conversation in the break room. Unknowingly, his mood had dampened considerably, but it hadn’t gone unnoticed by his friends.

   “Tonight – my smol little bean – you, are going to forget about that dickhead and you are going to have fun.” Seokjin demands, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking his smaller body a little as an emphasis to his point.

   “What, the hell, are you talking about?” Jongdae makes a face, looking across his bedroom to the en-suite bathroom to see Jungkook shrugging his shoulders, obviously just as confused as he is, before returning to styling his hair with enough matte wax to supply a small army.

   The elder clutching onto him rolls his eyes before leaning forwards to whisper in his ear.

   “I know you like Taehyung.”

   Jongdae’s eyes widen, “N-no! I – “

   “The bastard has made you miserable since you arrived at the company. Tonight, is the night where you let loose and enjoy yourself. And… If Jungkook doesn’t get into your pants by the end of the night, then I will.”

   Seokjin finishes the teasing statement with a wink and a sharp slap to the blonde’s ass, having said kitten-like male yelp and shift away with a hand rubbing the sore spot as the strange duo laugh at him and his adorable reaction.

   The trio had planned on heading out over an hour ago, however Jungkook had claimed that his outfit needed to be perfect and that said perfection takes longer than two hours to reach. The youngest had decided to wear a black and red striped woollen jumper with a few holes in it, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans with heavy combat boots. Jongdae doesn’t know how it took two to three hours to complete this outfit but it’s useless to question it. Seokjin, however, went for a slightly more casual look with a black and white stripped turtle neck, a black trench coat, black skinny jeans, and leather Oxford shoes. The word “chic” comes to mind, but he daren’t say anything for fear of his sensitive Hyung taking it in the wrong way. His outfit, however, had been a slightly more risqué decision on his behalf; with his oversized white dress shirt that hangs off the shoulder with one side tucked in and the other hanging out, accompanied by a pair of ‘too-tight-for-his-own-good’ leather trousers, a tight buckled leather choker and black leather Fred Brogue boots that had been a birthday present from Baekhyun. Upon entering his apartment, and witnessing Jongdae’s clothes hanging on the back of his bedroom door, Seokjin had immediately voiced his agreement with the choice of attire and claimed that he looked “fuckable in an adorable kind of way” the moment he got dressed. No, it doesn’t make sense.

   “I really hope you were joking earlier.” The blonde drawls, already downing his third shot that evening and they have only been there for half an hour. He’s never been a keen drinker, hence the already present humming of alcohol buzzing through his system.

   “About what?” Seokjin peers curiously at him, enjoying the Long Island Iced Tea in his hand, doing nothing to alter the professional, upper-class aura surrounding the brunette. He scoffs at the idea.

   “That you and Jungkook would try and sleep with me.”

   “Well, I know I was, but I can’t really speak for Kookie, can I?”

   “Good point.”

   Their conversation ends just as the third member of their group returns with a tray full of drinks; ensuring no alcohol shortage for the next few hours. The trio had agreed to take it slow, at first, waiting until their drinks hit full swing and they can no longer resist the urge to get up and join the flow of drunkards around them. The bar, unsurprisingly, is bustling with life; from young to old, fat to skinny, short to tall, ugly to handsome and pretty… Despite the variety, someone has yet to catch his attention.

_It hasn’t even been an hour, give it time Jongdae._

   The club they are at is just like any other, a large dance floor with a private stage for the DJ, who continues to play shitty music, but they are in a club so it’s to be expected. A bar is haphazardly placed to one corner at the back, surrounded by high tables and stools for the ones who prefer to sit and observe the general public make fools of themselves, in favour of being part of it as a preservation of dignity.

   Another hour and a half into their evening, Seokjin managed to go MIA after claiming he needed another drink only to not return to the table, and Jongdae and Jungkook have zero tolerance for alcohol, resulting in their bodies falling against each other in laughter when yet another person manages to topple over a passer-by who had been miraculously balancing five glasses between his fingers; glass crashing, liquid pooling on the floor, and drunken bodies continuing their robotic movements in time with the music, not bothered by the incident in the slightest.

   “Hey.” Jungkook nudges him with his knee, gesturing past the huddle of collapsed bodies and onto the dance floor beyond it.

   “Oh, God no!” The blonde laughs, shaking his head hurriedly, “I can’t dance to save my life.”

   “Most people here can’t.” The younger points towards this woman, to emphasise his words, whose arms are stuck like a Barbie dolls’, moving like a robot, and her legs flapping around like she constantly needs to go to the toilet before realising she actually doesn’t.

   “That… is tragic.”

   Another giggling fit ensues, the remainder of their drinks being downed without them noticing, and before he knows it, the other is dragging him into the still growing crowd. As if upon instinct, the blonde’s arms wrap around the taller’s neck in response to the latter’s arms circling his waist to draw their bodies flush together. The pair establish a steady pace, following the beat of the song with ease until things begin to grow more heated. Jongdae finds himself spinning around to slowly squat down to the floor, bringing himself back up to grind against the growing bulge in the younger’s trousers. Strong hands find his waist, gripping tightly to draw his smaller body towards his own until the dark-haired boy’s muscled chest connects with the blonde’s back; the other grinding into the shorter’s plump ass that looks, oh-so-good in those leather trousers. Warm, wet lips connect with the juncture between his neck and shoulder, with his dress shirt falling away easily since it’s way too big for him, causing a moan to pass his lips. It’s been such a long time since someone’s touched him like this, and the pleasure combined with the alcohol makes everything almost too intense.

   “You have no idea how sexy you are, Jongdae.” Jungkook whispers into his ear, close enough that he can hear the other’s voice, that seemed to drop and octave lower, over the obnoxiously loud music. The words have him mewling, keening in delight at their meaning, beginning to feel hot all over from the attention and revelling in the way his small body fits against the younger’s large, comforting one.

   “J-Jungkookie ~ “It’s the only thing he can say, with the other rutting against him like that.

   “What do you want?” The words are spoke, followed by a teasing bite to left earlobe.

   “T-take me home.”

  
  


-

  
  


   Taehyung walks away from Jimin’s house, clear minded, with a new goal set in his mind. The short male had accidentally walked in on him rubbing one off in the staff toilets, with a disgusted face, and interrogated him to find out the meaning behind the silver-haired man’s lack of control for his hormones in the workplace. Naturally, he decided to seek help in someone he knew would be able to help, especially since the short male and Jungkook used to have something going on only to end it to focus on their careers, and told his colleague everything; from him lusting over Jongdae the moment his eyes landed on the cat-like male to him cumming in his trousers as his assistant, and he quotes, “gave head to a lolly pop”. The other employee understood, since it had been the same with Jungkook, and offered him a chance to get some advice in private.

   Later, on the same day, he and Jimin went to a café to have a chat. The other had been very helpful, giving him advice on how to grab Jongdae’s attention, helping him with ideas surrounding different gifts to buy his crush, different outfits to wear that might tempt him in. Jimin had said to take things slow, proposing nights out just for the sake of it or additional trips out of the office during their break, or to just wing it and confess everything to the blonde and see how it goes. The latter option seemed to appeal to him the most, since he’s so sexually frustrated and impatient that he just wants the other in his possession, wrapped in his arms so that no one else can touch him, look at him, or even speak to him.

   Now, here he is, speed walking the ten-minute difference between Jongdae’s home and Jimin’s, conjuring up the best way to admit his feelings towards the blonde assistant in the most romantic way, without looking like a complete idiot at the same time. He does feel like an idiot, however, the moment he rounds the corner after climbing three flights of stairs, only to come face to face with the image of Jungkook pressing his crush into the latter’s front door; nothing concealing the tangle of tongues as the two attack each other’s mouths. He’s so in shock, with an immense mixture of jealousy and hurt stabbing at his heart, that all he can do is freeze and stare at the duo; feeling nauseous when Jungkook’s knee makes its way between Jongdae’s thighs to start rubbing up against the obvious bugle in the shorter’s pants. Everything then ends, especially since the pair making out somehow manage to open Jongdae’s door, sending them crashing inside followed by the slamming of the door, leaving Taehyung alone, cold, broken, and numb in the corridor; all thoughts of a happy relationship with the blonde flying out of his mind, replaced by nothing but darkness.

   All his body will let him do is turn around and take himself home.

_So much for that, then._

  
  


-

  
  


   “Fuck… Jongdae.” Jungkook moans on top of him, grinding their naked erections together again, only this time with more dry friction that has him both hissing in pain and moaning with the quick waves of pleasure that wash over him; amplified by the alcohol they had consumed earlier on.

   “M-more. Please – Jungkook, please ~ “His lewd sounds fill the otherwise empty living room. His back is uncomfortable from lying in an odd position on the couch, his vision is fuzzy from the drinking, and his throat is sore from all the noises he has been making, but he’s loving every second of this; not having been with someone sexually for nearly three years, and he’s more than willing to make the most of this moment.

   “That’s right, say my name.” Jungkook leans down to whisper in his ear, pressing their swollen lips together a moment afterwards just as the other’s grinding grows faster in desperation, bringing them closer and closer to the edge.

   “J-Jungkook. I’m – “

   “Cum for me, Jongdae.” The younger doesn’t let him finish; not hesitating before wrapping his large hand around their throbbing lengths, having Jongdae feel embarrassed at their obvious size difference and feeling smaller than normal, at the complete mercy of the other. Jungkook pumps his hand, quickly, never stopping to let the blonde draw any oxygen into his body, until they are both cumming hard; white, hot streams landing all over the smaller’s chest and the taller’s hand before the latter is collapsing to the side of the assistant’s panting form. It’s after his release, when all sobriety comes back to the elder of the two lying exposed on the couch, when it finally hits him that he just got dry humped by his friend, in his apartment, on his couch, all the while imagining how it would feel if it were Taehyung above him rather than Jungkook.

   “Why did we do that?” He asks, the boy next to him just as shell-shocked as he is about what just happened.

   “I have no idea.” Those are the only other words that are spoken to him; even as he goes to grab his clothes from the living room floor, run an awkward hand through his hair and stalk towards his bathroom on shaky legs, bidding his colleague a hesitant goodnight after stating that he is free to sleep on the couch. With his mind racing, and his heart clenching as if he somehow betrayed his boss, Jongdae takes a quick shower, puts on a clean pair of underwear which in itself proves to be difficult in his inebriated state, before collapsing onto his bed. Brief thoughts on Seokjin’s whereabouts, and whether Taehyung is having an enjoyable time with Jimin, fill his mind as he drifts off; never having slept this well in his life.

  
  


-

  
  


   “Urg…” Jongdae groans as soon as the sleep fades away from his mind. The moment he finds the energy to crack open his eyelids, he hisses in pain as bright light floods through his irises and the blonde shifts to get away from it. In doing so, the action starts a dull throb in his head, which soon turns onto a full ache that has him regretting every one of his choices last night, and not remembering a single thing past dancing with Jungkook; everything else comes up blank. Finding all remaining energy in his body, Jongdae manages to use his shaky limbs to push himself up and off his bed, stumbling a bit as he gains coherency and gathers his bearings enough to make it into the living room only to burst into a laughter that has his stomach aching, and his brain hurting, uncontrollably. Jungkook lays, splayed out like a starfish, on his small couch and Seokjin, who made it back God-knows-when, managed to pass out on the floor, just after making it in through his front door, looking as if he hasn’t moved a muscle since.

   “Urg ~ Shut up.” Jungkook stirs from his spread-out position, promptly rolling over and falling onto the floor in a heap of hungover, tired limbs; looking more than worse for wear. The demand does nothing to quell the burning giggles running through his shaking body.

   “J-Jungkook…” It’s difficult to talk around the laughter.

   “What?” The addressed male snaps, tilting his head back to look at the hysterical male who has nearly keeled over at the elder’s sleeping position. All he can do is point with his free hand, the other clutching the pained area around his abdomen, the younger following the direction of Jongdae’s finger until he to can see the brunette face planted on the assistant’s living room carpet. A few beats pass until the other joins him in his laughter, both of them collapsed on the floor and rolling around like a couple of children. So into their joyful distraction, the duo failed to notice when Seokjin’s body had moved to a hovering position above them, staring down disapprovingly with a tight frown on his face.

   “And what’s so funny, may I ask?” The brunette’s hands go to his hips, not helping with the image the immature friends are witnessing; fuelling their outburst until they can no longer breathe. The eldest of the three sighs in defeat, opting to use Jongdae’s facilities to create the perfect hangover material for the giggling maniacs. Seokjin hadn’t had too much to drink last night, however, he’s always been good at holding his alcohol; hence him feeling only slightly sleep deprived but nothing more than that.

   It takes the smell of coffee and omelettes to rouse them from their state, off the floor, and into the kitchen. Taking a dutiful seat each, on the blonde’s small but convenient table which sits to the side, out of the way and unused since he tends to buy breakfast nowadays and no one else lives here. He kept the table for moments like these, whenever Baekhyun can find the time with his boyfriend Kyungsoo to actually come over for the weekend. They haven’t seen each other for nearly four months, which leaves him with a mental note to call his best friend later on.

   “Where did you go last night, Hyung?” Jungkook is the first to break the silence, timing it perfectly with Seokjin’s completion of coffee and breakfast for all three of them. The trio waste little time in tucking into the delicious cuisine which stalls the eldest’s answer for at least a good ten minutes as their plates are emptied and polished off within record time and cravings for more, despite knowing there would be a risk of them being sick if they overate.

   “I ran into Namjoon.” The brunette confesses, a faint blush coating his cheeks that both younger males manage to spot.

   “Really? Why didn’t you bring him over, Hyung? We could have all spent the night together.” Jongdae beams, with the youngest nodding along in agreement.

   “W-well, I would have – but he seemed to have other plans.”

   “You don’t mean…?” Jungkook can’t finish his question, having the blonde fill in the blanks.

   “Hyung!” Seokjin flinches at the exclamative, “You had sex with Namjoon!? _The_ Kim Namjoon!?”

   “Look, we’ve been having this on and off thing for a while now, okay? He wants things to be serious but I’m not sure if I’m ready for anything like that.” Their Hyung confesses, a sad smile on his face. Jungkook and Jongdae exchange knowing glances, both seemingly thinking the same thing, as the shortest male lets the teller take the lead.

   “Hyung, you’ve worked so hard… Don’t you think it’s time to enjoy yourself?”

   “But I – “

   “Don’t even try to deny your feelings, Kim Seokjin, or so help me!” Jongdae interrupts; surprising the two with how serious his tone of voice comes across.

   “Jin-hyung, he won’t hang around forever and, let’s face it, we don’t have forever. You only live once, so make the most it while you can.”

   “Thanks guys. If I had known you’d be so understanding, then I would have said something sooner.” Their elder slings his arms around the both of them, haphazardly tugging them to his chest in his own unique way of showing affection; although, because he’s short, the action manages to strangle Jongdae along the way.

   “Hyung. Can’t – breathe.”


	4. - 4 -

   “Mother fucking bastard wanting more fucking work done, wanting coffee after coffee, too lazy to get off his own fucking ass to do anything for himself, relying on his slaves to do it for them and giving them task after task which they don’t get paid enough for... _and_ on top of that we have our own fucking work to do without our fucking bosses enjoying having their heads shoved so far up their own fucking asses that they can’t be fucking bothered to cut the underlings some slack – ”

   “Are you still banging on about yesterday?” Jungkook pauses Jongdae’s rant, an amused yet concerned eyebrow raised along with the posed question. At the mention of the previous day, the blonde’s eyes narrow in on the younger in a silent demand for the latter to keep his mouth shut or else.

   “We don’t talk about yesterday, Jeon.” The smaller of the two spits in obvious distaste towards the conversation; shivering as a multitude of flashbacks emerge in his mind. Jungkook has at least some decency to look apologetic.

   “What was that all about then?”

   “Mother fucker.” Jongdae doesn’t answer the question, instead glaring over Jungkook’s shoulder at a certain boss of his. If looks could kill, Taehyung would definitely be long gone.

   “You two are ridiculous.” The younger laughs at his Hyung’s expression, “You should really try and sort things out.”

   Jongdae looks incredulous, “What do you mean!? I’ve done nothing wrong! He’s the asshat that keeps on – “

   A hand slams down onto his obnoxiously loud mouth when the topic of their discussion enters the break room with this ‘totally-not-flirting-slutty-receptionist-who-only-ever-comes-to-this-floor-to-fuck-the-male-employees’ by his side. The woman’s tits might as well be hanging out with how low her top is, and every time she takes a step another inch of her ass cheeks are displayed. Her flirting is so obvious that he wants to throw up all over that thin white shirt of hers. You can practically see her nipples, it’s so thin.

   “And that, young one, is why I am gay.” Jongdae states, plain a simple, once the dark-haired boy’s hand becomes unclasped from his face. It takes a few minutes of wearing their obvious cringe on their faces for the friends to remove their eyes from the horrid spectacle; in doing so, it draws out their own awkwardness when their eyes meet along the way. In Jungkook’s mind, the only thing he can imagine is the weekend before, with his friend flushed beneath him as he reaches his peak. Although it had been one of his best nights since Jimin, he’s not ready for anything with anyone. Plus… He doesn’t particularly want to meet the wrath of Taehyung. It’s painfully obvious how much the puppy faced male loves Jongdae.

   “Jongdae – “

   “No, absolutely not. I know where you’re going with this and I don’t want any of it.” The elder turns a defiant head, oblivious as ever to the peaked interest of their superior who is now much more interested in his crush being in close proximity with the man he had been caught making out with than this dumb slut in front of him.

   “We need to talk about it. It’s better to talk about it.” The younger pleads, hoping to get through to the other and ignore the adorable pout on his lips. As if by coincidence, an idea pops into his mind just as the corner of his gaze catches the jealous gaze of the silver-haired male quietly seething in the corner whilst the woman continues to try (key word “try”) and chat him up. By “chat” he means “thrust her tits in his direction”.

   “What even is there to talk about? We were drunk and wanted some fun. It was a mistake that we need to get over.” The blonde declares, attempting to shift away only to be dragged back into his seat by an impatient nineteen-year-old who just needs his Hyungs to get laid… Preferably with each other.

   “I know it was a mistake, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.”

   “What are yo- “

   His words are cut short when a pair of lips meet his own. The contact is short, but his plan is deemed to work when heavy steps head in their direction; never stopping until a rigid body looms over them. Taehyung stares down at the two friends, fire burning fiercely behind his eyes that explains every emotion in one look. Jongdae still stares, shocked, at the youngest as his small, delicate fingers brush against his lips.

   “Tae, baby, what’s wro – “

   “Jongdae.” The silver-haired male growls, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, cutting off the desperate female behind him who looks traumatised after being interrupted. The addressed male jumps out of his stupor, gulping audibly at the dominance radiating off his boss in such a way that has his heart pounding against his rib cage; providing a deafening soundtrack in his ears.

   “Y-yes?”

   “My office. Now.” The words are uttered through clenched teeth, providing enough of a warning in their tone for the blonde to get the message immediately. He starts from his seat, breathing a hasty goodbye to Jungkook before rushing out of the break room and leaving a tense atmosphere between the young apprentice, a puzzled receptionist who can’t seem to get it into her thick skull that no one wants her around, and the seething son of the CEO.

   “Um…” The dark-haired boy begins, nervous under the other’s scrutiny. “I can explain _everything._ ”

  
  


-

  
  


   Taehyung is bubbling with a mixture of anger and excitement. The trip to his office takes far too long for his liking, which allows for the scene of Jungkook kissing Jongdae to replay over and over again in his mind, only serving to fuel the jealous anger simmering through his veins. He thought that he could get over it, to move on and find someone else, but he had been so wrong. He never knew it could hurt so much for him to witness someone else touching _his_ assistant.

   The door to their shared office swings open and slams against the wall, signalling the puppy faced male’s arrival; startling his love interest from his place behind his desk, where he had been fiddling with his fingers in anxious trepidation. The superior male doesn’t say anything, turning away to grab the door handle and slam it shut before clicking the lock. The sound echoes through the overly quiet room, followed by the shorter male drawing in a quick breath out of anticipation towards what’s about to occur.

   “So…” Taehyung begins, “did you enjoy your weekend? Jongdae.” His words come out as a low rumble, just as his body faces the other’s once more. The latter’s face seems to pale before harsh red scatters across his perfectly formed cheek bones. Taehyung just wants to run his tongue along the assistant’s flushed skin, following the pink tinge until it disappears underneath his white dress shirt.

   “I-I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jongdae stutters, his chest rising and falling with every quick breath he takes. The superior thinks it looks oddly endearing.

   “Really?” He quirks an eyebrow, “didn’t you enjoy sucking his dick? Enjoy having his cock shoved so far in your ass?” The silver-haired male stalks forwards, with slow, confident steps before his palms connect with the surface of Jongdae’s desk and he leans forwards until his nose is barely touching the blonde’s and their breaths begin to mingle together. It appears as if the other is restraining himself from moving away from the stern gaze and out of their close proximity.

   “Sunbaenim! I swear nothing happened!”

   “Don’t lie to me, Jongdae!” The taller releases the last thread of control he has, reaching forwards to grip the shorter male by the collar of his shirt and using all of his strength to drag his assistant across his desk. Recently organised paperwork, along with Jongdae’s computer, go flying off the surface before being replaced with Jongdae’s chest as Taehyung finally achieves what he’s wanted since the other arrived. Having him bent over his desk. The superior grabs the blonde’s arms, pinning them painfully behind his back, whilst pressing the latter’s face into the wooden piece of furniture.

   “Ow! Taehyung, it hurts!”

   The addressed male thinks Jongdae looks beautiful pinned beneath his larger frame; face flushed from the position he’s in, a line of drool leaking down his face to pool at the table, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, and chest heaving with each breath despite being compressed into the wooden desk. The image has his cock jumping in his black dress trousers, prompting him to grind down against the plump of his assistant’s ass, drawing a deep groan from the back of his throat that has the blonde whimpering as if unsure whether he should submit to his boss.

   “I’m only going to say this once, Jongdae.” He growls, never once ceasing his hips from humping the other, having Jongdae mewl in reluctant pleasure, “You are mine and mine alone. No one else is allowed to touch you. No one else is allowed to see you like this, falling apart like this. No one, do you hear me. You’re mine.”

   Jongdae cries out, eyes clenching shut when a set of teeth clamp down on his earlobe and his superior’s free hand fumbles impatiently at the belt holding up his overly tight trousers. So lost in the moment, and his internal screaming at the realisation that this is actually happening, he fails to notice when his body is being yanked up before his shirt is ripped from his body, with buttons flying all over the place, his chest slammed into the table a moment later, along with his bottoms being shoved around his ankles and then off his feet, until his cheeks are being spread and a wet tongue is licking a long stripe over his puckered entrance. His head flies up at the sensation, mind reeling, and eyes widened with shock, when the tip of his boss’ wet appendage dips past the initial ring of muscle before slipping back out again. The action is repeated again and again until the sinful muscle is all the way inside of him, wriggling around in the most strangely pleasant way imaginable.

   “S-Sun-bae… Please s-stop – Ah!”

   Jongdae’s words cut short, and his body unable to shift away, when his hips are slammed back into the desk and a large hand connects with his right ass cheek as a blatant, yet silent, command for him to stay quiet and stop moving. Lewd, disgusting slurping sounds continue to be made as Taehyung eats him out, knowing exactly what to do with that sinful tongue opening him up until he’s stretched and ready for the other’s taking. Never in a million years, did the blonde think he would enjoy a rim job, but now he’s here he almost doesn’t want it to stop; hence his pleading whines when his boss’ tongue is removed from his saliva dripping hole, leaving him clenching around air, as the silver-haired male straightens up to loosen and remove his tie before locking his wrists together behind his back so that he can’t move around. The sound of his superior’s belt, followed by the unmistakeable sound of a zip, a loud shuffle and a thud, signals the realisation that Taehyung has just taken his pants off; leaving Jongdae gasping and moaning at the perfect image filling his head.

   “Look at you…” The other muses, bare hands skimming the bare skin of the shorter’s rear causing the submissive man to startle in his position. His chest bears the brunt of his weight as his legs give out beneath him, only regaining his balance when strong hands drag his hips back up causing a long object to find its way in between his cheeks, setting his nerves on fire and having his rock-hard erection jump against his abdomen.

   “Fuck~ How big are you?” Jongdae has a pinch of worry, in his mind, as from the feeling of what’s running up and down his ass crack, right now, it will be no meagre task to take it.

   “About eight.” He can hear the smug smirk that is, no doubt, on his boss’ face. Jongdae can’t help but want to wipe it off.

   “What? Eight millimetres?” Jongdae laughs slightly, at his own joke.

   “Ah!” Happiness is short lived, a low growl echoing in their spacious office before a few consecutive hard smacks are delivered to his cheeks; the sting serving to add to his pleasure to the point where he can feel his own precum dripping down his purpling length, which he needs to touch before it becomes intolerable. However, he can’t, since he’s a little tied up at the moment.

   “I’ll have to use a gag next time. You talk way too much.” Taehyung promises, speeding up his hips, grinding into the man beneath him with almost too much enthusiasm. The blonde moans out at the teasing friction, accompanied by the thought of the promised “next time” that the dominant male was referring to.

   “Oh God, please.” Not one for whining so much (that’s bullshit), Jongdae winces at the desperation in his own voice, followed swiftly by an intense shudder that rushes through his entire body when a chuckle sounds from directly next to his ear, which is at least an octave too low to be legal.

   “Who said that you were in charge? Hmm?” Jongdae wants to murder his boss for sounding so calm in this situation, when he’s so close to fainting with the amount of blood that’s rushing from his head to his dick.

   “I hate you so much.” The words are spat through gritted teeth, coherent enough to understand, despite them turning into loud cries of pleasure part way through upon a particularly harsh thrust from the man behind him, followed by a couple of swats to his already beat red skin.

   “Not the best choice of words when I’m about to give you the dicking of your life.”

   Taehyung’s teeth scrape along the back of his neck, lips puckering to suck a harsh bruise in the same place. His superior’s mouth makes a straight trail across the smaller’s spine, always making sure to take the time to leave purpling marks on every patch of skin his lips touch. After God knows how long, since all sanity has long since left the blonde’s mind, Jongdae is positive his back looks like he’s been abused; which, in his mind, wouldn’t be far from the truth when he can do nothing but sit and take it. The other is torturing him… And he kind of loves it… And the person doing it.

   “I see no dicking happen- Ah!” Words are long gone from his mind, along with his lifeless soul leaving his body for the hundredth time today, as soon as the head of his superior’s cock enters him. Taehyung only pauses for one agonising second before he’s buried balls deep in the male beneath him, with a deep, drawn out sound as he feels the warm tightness of his assistant around him. Jongdae’s so shocked at the sudden action that a small yelp passes his lips until his mouth stays open in silent awe at the length inside of him.

   “Fucking hell.” He whines, the slightest shift from either of them setting their blood boiling over the precipice, and after what feels like an eternity the puppy faced male finally draws his hips backwards at an agonisingly slow speed, slamming forwards when his full length was almost removed from his body. A scream is ripped from Jongdae’s throat at the tingling burn that flares from his ass all the way to the head of his painfully erect member, the stretch proving to be difficult whilst giving him the most intense pleasure he has ever experienced. Deep grunts come from behind him, feeling his boss’ eyes bore into where the latter’s cock is shoved so far inside of him, as his hole clenches sporadically in the most teasing of ways. Unintentionally, of course.

   “You have no idea how long I have wanted this.”

   If Taehyung doesn’t stop growling, the blonde might melt into a puddle at his feet.

   “If it’s anywhere near as long as I’ve been waiting then you better fucking move right now before I castrate you.”

   A low chuckle prompts this foreboding feeling inside of Jongdae, although being given no time to dwell on it as soon as this bruising grip is placed on his waist and a brutal pace is picked up by the dominant male, the smaller is ready to accept the distraction and would rather have his life end in this very moment if he is stupid enough to throw this away.

   “Fuck, you feel so good.” Taehyung growls into his back, using his hands to tug apart his ass cheeks so that his thrusts will reach deeper inside of him; nearing his prostate yet deliberately avoiding that delicious bundle of nerves just to tease his lover. Snapping his hips forwards, the action pushes the shorter male up the desk with each shove of his pelvis against Jongdae’s ass. Every stab of his boss’ cock has the submissive male falling apart even more, to the point where he thinks there’ll be nothing left of him.

   Where Jongdae’s mind continues to drift away amongst the lewd sound track of skin slapping against skin and moans that venture to opposite ends of the scale, Taehyung has already lost all rationality. His body moves on its own accord, his brain running on instinct to take what he wants and to hold it tight and keep it so that no one else can have it. He takes everything given to him from the blonde, and gives all he’s got in return; having never been one to show his innate emotions but doing his best to channel his desire through his actions and praying that Jongdae will pick up how much this moment means to the superior and how the latter never wants it to end.

   “Jongdae.” A loud guttural voice sounds from somewhere in the room and it’s only when the addressed male whines, in response to his name being called, does he realise that it was his voice he heard. Reaching out, curling his arms around the other’s petite frame, the blonde is drawn into a standing position with the puppy-like male still continuing his fast pace, having the assistant’s bound arms trapped between their naked and sweaty bodies. Both of his larger hands travel across the expanse of his lover’s perfect body; his fingers dipping just low enough for them to brush against the other’s scorching erection that looks fit to burst, drawing a desperate gasp from his assistant’s stunning kitten lips. Unable to resist the pink skin any longer, his left hand forcefully grips Jongdae’s chin, turning his face into a flustered kiss filled with a flurry of teeth clashing together and tongues dancing around each other in the worst tango ever seen. Yet, it’s enough for the two of them. They’ll have time to perfect it later, with their minds only focused on gaining enough contact with each other to satiate the desire sparking between them in bolts that can’t be contained. As his left hand is occupied with clutching tightly at his lover’s perfect features, for dear life, his right hand migrates to pinch harshly at Jongdae’s sensitive nipples; drawing a surprised yelp from said male which quickly turns into hot pants of air against his mouth resulting from two points of stimulation.

   Jongdae doesn’t think he’s ever been simultaneously frustrated yet intoxicated with so much pleasure in his life, sending his mind reeling over and over again. Silently, he curses Taehyung for being so outwardly composed during such a time and curses himself for allowing his boss to be the one to send him over the cliff emotionally and physically. His pleasure is fully peaked when a large, rough hand finds its way from his chin to his slender, marred neck, placing enough pressure to hinder his breath but not enough to be deemed as unbearable. If anything, it’s the complete opposite.

   Both of them are so fucked… Literally.

   More pressure is placed on the blonde’s windpipe, followed by deeper and harder thrusts that show no more signs of holding back against brushing the sweet spot that has him seeing stars. Either that, or it’s the lack of oxygen travelling to his brain from the tight grip around his throat. His head is directed back until it’s resting against his lover’s broad shoulder, sending his back into the most gorgeous arch that Taehyung has ever seen and making the assistant appear even more cat-like than he had previously.

   “Do you like my cock shoved up your perfect little ass? Do you like being a nice little cock slut for me?” His superior sneers, the words rumbling through his body as more sharp bites are delivered to his ear. A mere choked noise escapes his throat, nothing following in its wake until the grip is released barely enough to have him sucking in air like it’s going out of fashion.

   “Sunbae – “

   “Say my name, Jongdae.” His name is punctuated with another smack to right ass cheek, providing the smaller with all the commands he needs to do as he’s told for his boss.

   “T-Taehyung.”

   “There’s my good boy.”

   A boxy smile graces the other’s puppy-like features, responding a moment later with a firm grip around the assistant’s throbbing cock that has him crying out at the needed friction created by the silver-haired male’s abrasive hand. Taehyung jerks him off in time with his harsh thrusts, thumb digging into his precum dripping slit to make the movements easier and more enjoyable. With the extra contact, plus the taller’s lips sucking new love bites into the skin on his handprint covered neck, draws Jongdae closer to the edge with impossible speed to the point where his knees are buckling under all of the feelings washing over him at once.

   “Tae – “

   “Cum for me, Jongdae. Cum on my cock. Scream my name when you cum. Let the whole department know who you belong to.”

   And if his lover’s actions weren’t enough to set him off, then those words certainly were. A loud cry bubbles up from his lungs, echoing in the steamy office where the atmosphere is thick with lust before he’s spilling streams of hot cum onto the office floor, Taehyung’s hand and parts of his stomach. It seems to take forever for Jongdae to stop cumming, and when he does he realises that he had been too far gone to notice his boss finding his own release inside of him. The blonde’s walls clenching around his cock was the final straw for the puppy faced male; feeling almost as if the other was about to break his dick off with how tight he became. White hot cum filled his assistant to the brim, alongside an animalistic growl, to the point where his seed begins to trickle down the inside of his partner’s leg.

   The duo take a moment to catch their breath, Taehyung compensating for the lack of muscle integrity with a certain strength that Jongdae would be able to appreciate if he wasn’t bathing in the afterglow of the most amazing orgasm he’s ever had. When at least one of them regains some form of sanity, the navy-coloured tie is removed from the smaller male’s wrists, kissing the red spots on each of his Jongdae’s wrists, before the latter is carefully hefted up by strong arms only to find himself being carried over to his boss’ desk. Taehyung drags out his chair, sitting upon it a moment later with his blonde assistant cradled possessively in his lap. Using a few tissues placed conveniently on the top of his desk, the silver-haired male takes the time to clean his exhausted lover, wiping away all excess cum from his dirtied stomach and the inside of his thighs. It doesn’t take long for the superior man to finish tidying up after themselves, however, is startled from doing so by a shaky hand brushing against his cheek in the most tender way that leaves his heart fluttering uncontrollably in his chest. His eyes lift to meet his lover’s own stunning chocolate irises, which hold so much admiration in them that has him wondering why he didn’t make his move the moment they met. A larger hand goes to cover the blonde’s smaller one, his lips forming into an adoring smile which has his assistant’s eyes shining along with a content kittenish grin of his own. Their lips connect for the second time, with the kiss not being rushed, desperate, or harsh, only tender and full of emotion towards one another which Taehyung wants to savour for as long as possible.

   The two don’t want to pull away from each other, but they need to breathe if they want to have any more contact with each other. Jongdae takes one final kitten lick at his boss’ bottom lip, biting his own in silent contemplation as to whether he should say something or not; reaching a decision only when his lover raises a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

   “You owe me a shirt.” His voice sounds shy even to his ears, and he’s worried the other hadn’t heard him until a soft chuckle bursts from the taller’s chest; proving to be contagious to the point where the blonde wares himself out with laughter. As the blonde dozes off in his lap, Taehyung strokes a loving hand through his hair; gaze never wavering from that perfectly sculpted face, wondering what he did to deserve such a perfect partner, as he promises himself that he will treasure this precious creature until he draws his last breath.

  
  


-

  
  


   “About fucking time.” Seokjin throws his hands in the air, sighs of relief falling from his mouth as he spins around to smile at a wincing Jungkook who looks like he’s torn between waltzing in there to revoke his words about not wanting Jongdae or to scream bloody murder about how hurt his pride is because the blonde didn’t moan as loud when they were together. Of course, baring in mind the fact that they didn’t go all the way… Which is where another lie was told to their beloved puppy faced superior.

   “Don’t even think about it, young man.” The brunette scolds, immediately catching onto what the younger is thinking.

   “But, can’t I just – you know – go in their and prompt them a little? Maybe lie a little more?”

   “And what would you lie about, exactly?” An unimpressed eyebrow is raised in his direction, along with sassy hands on hips… he’s been getting that a lot, recently.

   “Well… I could just say that he moaned louder with me and then run off.”

   “I think you’ve done enough.” The words are very matter-of-fact, holding little room for discussion, as Seokjin begins to round up the workers in this department who had nothing better to do with their time other than listen to their boss and their favourite little assistant get it on in the office.

   “Come on people!” He yells so that the masses can hear him, “Haven’t you got better things to do with your time!?”

   A sudden squeal comes from inside the office, followed by a very loud bump as if someone has fallen to the floor. A very loud “Kim Seokjin” is yelled through the door, by an enraged Taehyung, for either interrupting their moment of post-sex cuddles or for having the whole office listening to their most intimate moment. Either way, the brunette doesn’t hang around to find out; running through the hallway with a speed Jungkook has never seen before.

   “Tell the boss that I have the flu!” Is all that’s shouted before that elder disappears from everyone’s sight.


	5. Epilogue

   “Kim Taehyung! If you want your fucking dinner you better sit your ass at the table before I feed it to the street!”

   This has become a habit, Jongdae hates to admit, in the two-and-a-half-years they have been living together; his boyfriend sat on their king-sized bed with mountains of paperwork scattered around their burgundy sheets and their company laptop perched on his lap. No matter what Jongdae would say to his boyfriend, the latter refuses to remove their work from their home, especially with this huge company deadline that has set the other’s nerves on edge which somehow manages to reflect onto him. It’s safe to say that, for the last few months, their home has become less of a haven and more of a dungeon.

   “Alright! No need to fucking yell at me!”

   Speak of the workaholic…

   His purple-haired lover rounds the corner, looking like death with dark bags under his eyes, stubble growing along his chin and up the sides of his face, and his work clothes crumpled and so shabby looking you wouldn’t believe Jongdae had ironed them this morning.

   “You watch your fucking language in my house!” He raises his spatula in a threatening manner, prompting his partner to glare at said object before stumbling over to the table with low mutterings complaining about something along the lines of how “it is their house and not just his” as his body falls heavily into one of the four chairs surrounding their expensive wooden dining table. It’s a pitiful sight, one that the macchiato-haired male can’t stay mad at for long, which becomes apparent when a small, sad smile graces his lips when his boyfriend’s frame falls haphazardly onto the table in exhaustion.

   “Honey – “

   “Don’t, Dae. I’m not in the mood for one of your pep talks.”

   A fond grin spreads across his features, his hands fiddling with the bow tying the apron before he’s tugging the item over his head and hanging it on the back of the kitchen door. A moment later, their food is plated up and he’s dragging his weary frame towards the already laid table and places down their food; tapping his lover’s head as a sign that they should start eating. Admittedly, he had been unfair before, but seeing his partner so miserable sends stabbing pains through his heart. It’s difficult to ignore, even whilst tucking into their dinner, and its only part way through that he realises he had subconsciously made Taehyung’s favourite. The macchiato male loses his appetite at the thoughts running through his head, placing his cutlery to the side of his plate before leaning back in his chair.

   “Maybe I should go away for a while.” There. He said it. The nagging in the back of his mind is out in the open for all to hear, thinking that his recently conjured plan is a good idea which could allow for the purple-haired male to work to his heart’s content whilst giving him a break that he’s needed for the last four years. That’s right… _four_ years. On the other hand, the sudden clash of the other’s knife and fork against the plate suggests that the idea is less than ideal.

   “What do you mean ‘go away’?”

   Jongdae daren’t meet his lover’s eyes, afraid to feel the hurt at looking towards the male who has been worked to the bone every day of the week for the last few months.

   “It would allow you to work with no distractions and would give me the chance to have a break. I haven’t had one for nearly four years so it’s about time I do.”

   “You think you’re a distraction?”

   He shrugs his shoulders, gaze intent on his fingers, as his heart beats faster at the sound of the other’s chair dragging away from the table, followed by the thumping of socked feet coming towards him until the other’s worn face comes into view as the latter kneels in front of him. They haven’t been this close for nearly two months, and it’s killing him; especially when larger hands grab his own delicate ones, which start to shake with this pathetic sob building up inside of him. He shouldn’t cry, but he’s missed the man who owns his heart so much that his whole form aches to be near him, aches to be touched like before and to be loved like he used to, yet the work comes first… it always does.

   “I just want us to go back to the way we were before.” A tear escapes down his cheek, which startles the man crouching down in front of him, “I want to be selfish and insist that I am more important than your work, but I know that I’m not.”

   “Jongdae – “

   “I want you all to myself and to make you happy. I want to see that stupid fucking grin on your face again, I want to cuddle every evening when we get home rather than you going off to the study and I want you to fuck me in the kitchen when I’m trying to make dinner where I say that I’m not in the mood but whenever you’re around I’m always in the mood.”

   He’s full on sobbing by this point, body rigid despite a world of relief having fallen off his shoulders. Although the contact is small, the smaller male revels in the thumb swiping the endless floods of tears off his sunken cheeks before his body is dragged, like a rag doll, into a broad chest. Arms wrap tightly around each other, and desperate hands claw hungrily at every available surface they can reach; realising not soon enough that they have been starved of their partner’s presence for far too long.

   “You aren’t a distraction, baby. And you’re right, I do work too much. I have so much time to complete everything, yet I try so hard to cram it all into one period of time that I neglect the thing that I love the most.”

   “And what’s that?” His eyes are large and innocent as they gaze up at the purple-haired male, who places a tender palm on the smaller man’s face just as his free arm draws their bodies together.

   “You.”

   Jongdae’s arduous work in preparing their meal goes to waste, the couple opting to spend the rest of their evening catching up with each other and making up for lost time between them. _Food can wait_ , Jongdae thinks as they strip each other of their clothes and step under the warm shower together. Taehyung takes the smaller male against the bathroom tiles, their movements slow and savouring rather than fast and needy compared to times before. They stay connected until the water runs cold against their scorching skin and their ecstasy comes to an end. Afterwards, the macchiato-haired male cleanses his partner; shaving the stubble away to form smooth, clean skin. He massages Taehyung’s skin with coconut oil until all the knots have left his body, using the aromatherapy kit Seokjin bought him for his 27th birthday and used the stress relief aroma to relax his lover and remove all the worries he has over his work. Jongdae even finds the energy to make a chocolate fondue with strawberries, grapes and raspberries; feeding them to the other, with them giggling like children when chocolate would end up all over each other’s faces before licking it off like starved animals. Taehyung being the dominant one, in their relationship, wastes no time in controlling the make out session that started after they shared the last piece of fruit between each other’s lips; the blindfold hidden under their bed, from previous bedroom experiments, finds its way around Jongdae’s head, and a silk tie holds his hands above his head.

   “You’re so beautiful, Jongdae. You have no idea how perfect you are for me.” The man above him mutters against his exposed skin, licking a stripe through the puddle of chocolate fondue he poured over the man beneath him, creating the most amazing contrast between his pale skin and the dark liquid. The sweet taste, combined with the unique flavour of Jongdae, sends his thoughts into overdrive to the point where he takes the other until they have no energy to move. He milks his lover for all he’s worth, having him cry out from sensitivity as their bodies rock together for the last time that evening.

   Taehyung’s internally battering himself for letting his mind drift from what’s the most important to him, for allowing his work to cloud over the life he took the time to create with Jongdae; the life which Jongdae almost got pushed into because he was to selfish to let anyone else have him. Yet he stayed.

   “I promise that I will make more of an effort for this relationship and for you. I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re worthless, Jongdae. You mean the world to me and I hate myself for losing sight of that.”

   “You promise?” The voice replying to him is so small and vulnerable that the taller just wants to cuddle the life out of his small lover. The latter peers up at him, with those gorgeous cat-like eyes of his, over his balled-up hands in front of his face as the macchiato-haired male’s body curls even more into his and their legs tangle together. He nods down at his tiny partner, boxy smile returning to his face after such a long time, causing the other to beam up at him with his eyes crinkling adorably and lips curling up at the sides.

   “I love you, Dae.” Taehyung confesses, lips pressing against the other’s forehead.

   “Love you too, TaeTae.”

  
  


-

  
  


   Jongdae knew he would be right, he always is. Taehyung’s relaxation time with him lead to stress free work hours and more time together as a couple. The project had been completed sooner than expected and with higher success than previously thought by the CEO. He puts it down to the sudden positive development between him and his lover and that it allowed his boyfriend to work with a clear mind and the anticipation towards coming home every evening to a home-made meal, cuddles with his short boyfriend and possible sex before bedtime. Knowing Taehyung, sex is the best stress reliever for him. Maybe even both of them.

   The best part of completing this project, (and yes Jongdae helped), is that they have both been cut down to a three-day week for the foreseeable future; his boyfriend’s father even stated that they needed more time together as a couple, (yes, their parents know about the relationship), hence the two days off every week. In all honesty, with Taehyung’s family being in such an elevated position, they could easily afford not to work for the rest of their lives. His partner had offered that as an option, but he refused. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

   “No, Hyung.” The macchiato-haired male rolls his eyes, pointing at the phone upon receiving a questioning glance, when Seokjin sounds as if he is crying at the news about Jongdae and Taehyung’s work week being cut down by two days. Said male lets out an exasperated sigh before smiling fondly at the smaller male curled up on the couch, talking down the phone to their friend and work colleague.

   “I’ll be back in a sec.” The purple-haired man kisses the other on his temple, lovingly, ignoring the confused look as he retreats off to somewhere else in their shared apartment.

   “ _We need to go out, Jongdae. It’s been too long.”_ Seokjin complains about their lack of time spent together for the hundredth time, drawing a laugh from his kitten-lips as he imagines the pout on his friend’s face.

   “I know, Hyung. It’s just, me and TaeTae have been catching up with each other, if you know what I mean?” Although the elder can’t see it, he wiggles his eyebrows as if to just emphasise the point to himself; shit eating grin emerging not a moment later at the fake gagging sounds coming through his phone.

   “ _I didn’t need to know that.”_

   “Yes, you did.”

   “ _You’re impossible, Kim Jongdae.”_

   “You love it, really. Anyway… how are things with Joonie?” Whenever he brings up the elder’s boyfriend, it’s always with this sickly-sweet voice that he normally uses when Taehyung is being difficult or having throwing a tantrum at him for no reason.

   “ _Urg. Don’t talk to me about that thing. He’s been difficult for the past two weeks and I’m almost at my wit's end.”_ He finds it funny how sassy the other’s voice sounds. Seokjin is gayer than he thinks he is which, outwardly, is hilarious.

   “Just do what I do, Hyung.”

   “ _And what’s that?”_

   “Wear sexy lingerie and let him know that you're off limits.”

   “ _And you think that will help with his libido? I don’t want him hornier, Jongdae! I want him less horny! My ass is like one of the craters in the 'Fantastic Four'!”_

   “First of all, ew. And second, that will help! Just tease him a bit and then say no!”

   “Jongdae! Where did you put my sweatpants!?” His purple-haired boyfriend yells from their bedroom, interrupting the elder who’s still stuck in this hopeless rant about how useless Namjoon is, about how useless Jongdae’s supposed “best friend” advice is; about how he always gets the clumsy dork whilst Jongdae gets the sexy, deep-voiced rich man with a healthy, yet controlled, libido. It’s quite funny, actually.

   “Hold on, Hyung.” He covers the microphone with his hand, “they are folded up on the bed you blind idiot!”

   “Fuck you!” Is the only response he gets, and the macchiato-haired male struggles not laugh at how embarrassed his partner sounds.

   “Not again! My ass still hurts! Sorry about that, Hyung.”

   “ _I don’t know why you bother covering the microphone, I can still hear you. You have the lungs of an opera singer.”_ Seokjin laughs; the sound forming into a full-on cackle when the younger breaks out into his signature whine, continuously protesting against everything that the elder says about him.

   They continue conversing, back and forth, for another ten minutes. The assistant, at some point, hears the shower running in the background, yet fails to notice the moment it turns off. His friend is currently running his mouth about that one-time Namjoon forgot to buy popcorn for their date night three months ago and he ended up being so angry that he went to stay at Jungkook’s apartment for the night. He’s so lost in telling his friend how ridiculous he had been, that he fails to notice his lover kneeling in front of him until a set of gorgeous fingers lace through the hand placed in his lap whilst a free hand holds a box out in front of him. Jongdae’s words cut short, as his heart jumps up into his throat, causing him to nearly drop his phone in shock, and Taehyung flashes his boxy smile up at him whilst waiting patiently for the man on the phone to either say something or hang up on his friend.

   “ _Jongdae? Why have you gone quiet?”_

   The addressed male barely registers the elder’s voice, frozen like a statue in front of his lover; the latter grinning like an idiot before stealing Jongdae’s phone and, not hanging up, but pressing the symbol for loud speaker and greeting the man on the other end of the line and setting the device on the other side of the sofa as soon as a response is given.

   “ _You’re not going to make me listen to you having sex, are you?”_

   The couple laugh at those words but don’t say anything about it, both of them drawing in shaky breaths for what’s about to happen.

   “Kim Jongdae…”

   “Tae? What are you - ”

   “Just let me fucking finish, babe!” The puppy faced male pouts adorably, it taking everything he has to not pinch the other’s cheeks. Instead, he runs a nervous hand through his partner’s purple hair, which seems to give the latter the reassurance he needs to continue.

   “Kim Jongdae…” He clears his throat, “me and you have been together for almost three years now. We don’t have the perfect relationship, far from it, but I love our cute little arguments when we can’t decide what to watch on TV, or when one of us forgets something from the supermarket… I love all of it. I love waking up with you by my side, snoring in that way that makes you sound like a kitten purring, with you curled up into a little ball that has me wanting to just grab and hold onto you for the rest of my life. I know every expression you make and I love every single one of them… I could go on and on forever, but my words alone could never do justice for how I feel about you. So, I’m going to show you how much I love you by asking you one simple, yet complicated, question.”

   The smaller male tries so hard not to cry… It’s not working.

   “Kim Jongdae, will you marry me?” The small box is opened, revealing a beautiful silver band, with diamonds littering the metal to the point where he’s sure all of the magpies will be gathering outside their window. At the question, a small gasp comes from his phone which has him remembering that Seokjin has been listening the entire time. He had been too lost in his lover’s voice, so lost in his words that had him travelling down memory lane with recollections of everything from the moment they met, to their first time having sex in their shared office, to them moving in together in a brand new flat before Jongdae completed his apprenticeship; being offered a permanent place at Bangtan electronics… every significant moment spent together, along with other little moments that have shaped where their relationship is today. And he regrets nothing.

   “Babe. Don’t leave me hanging.” The puppy faced man whines, prompting the macchiato haired male out of his stupor and into a state of mind where he can give a definite answer.

   “No.”

   Taehyung’s face drops, and an immense amount of hurt flashes through his eyes. Jongdae almost feels bad.

   “W-what?” Tears threaten to spill over the edge of his lover’s eyes, with his bottom lip trembling so much that the smaller male just has to laugh at the pitiful sight; in disbelief that his partner could just fall apart like that from one simple word.

   “Tae, I’m joking. For God’s sake, of course I’ll marry you!”

   A relieved sound is coughed out from the man kneeling in front of him, the ring shakily making its way onto his finger, feeling perfectly heavy as he finds himself tackled into the sofa with the two of them rolling around and giggling like idiots.

   “Jin-hyung! I’m getting married!” He cries in happiness, throwing his arms around his _fiancé’s_ shoulders and kissing him full on the lips with a new sense of desperation that he’s never felt before.

   “ _I know! Oh my God! I need to tell everyone! We need to have a party to celebrate! I’ll talk to you later, Jongdae. And I better be the best man!”_ Then the elder is gone.

   “We’re getting married.” Taehyung whispers against his lips, their swollen skin brushing together with every word uttered.

   He feels so giddy with happiness, “I know. I’m sorry about that joke, by the way. I just had to see your reaction.”

   “Oh yes, about that.” His lover growls in his ear, in the way that he knows makes the smaller’s knees weak and his brain turn to mush, “Shall we take this to the bedroom? I think my baby boy needs to punished for that little stunt he just pulled.” His body is lifted, with two firm hands cupping his ass as his legs wrap tightly around his husband-to-be’s torso as to not fall over.

   “Mhmm – yes please…” Jongdae leans forwards until his mouth is pressed against the other’s ear; pausing to be dramatic, “…Daddy.”

  
  


-

  
  


(Bonus section – a typical conversation for the soon to be married couple)

 

   “Oh! Can I get this one?”

   “No.”

   “What about this one?”

   “No.”

   “Oh! Tae, this one is so cute! Look!”

   “For fuck sake, Jongdae! Will you stop saying that they are cute! They are the complete opposite!”

   “But I want one!”

   “You have five, already! You don’t need another one!”

   “Fine.”

   “…”

   “Oh, but TaeTae! Look at this one~ I bet it would fit nicely in – “

   “No! No more vibrators, no more dildos, no more butt plugs… No!”

  
  


-

  
  


   “Kim Jongin! Kim Minseok! Get ready right now before your mother has a fit!” Taehyung yells from where he’s attempting to put on his work shoes. Jongdae’s alarm hadn’t gone off, this morning, and the married couple are at least ten minutes late for a work event; not to mention they need to take a trip past the school.

   A herd of elephants sprint across the upstairs hallway, having Taehyung pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh at the immense noise that is bound to get them all a scolding from the 'small man', as he's known by when they do something wrong. Shouts follow soon after, mapping out the stampede before it comes hurtling down the stairs in a flurry of crumpled uniforms, stinky teenage trainers and backpacks.

   “Get out of the way, Minseok!” Jongin screams at his older brother.

   “I’m the oldest so I get to go first!” His other son replies.

   Not much has changed in the ten years they’ve had Jongin and Minseok in their home. It had been just over a year since his and Jongdae’s wedding when the latter had proposed the idea of adoption. Taehyung hadn’t hesitated to adhere to his husband’s wishes (which is nearly impossible, especially in moments when his lover decides it’s safe to use that innocent kitten look on him that sends his soul flying along with any denial tiptoeing on the end of his tongue), them taking nearly two weeks to find an agency decent enough to look into (by them, it means Taehyung). When the time arrived for them to make a decision, there was little problem in picking Jongin as the child they wanted to adopt, having an instant connection with the adorable little boy; however, when the time came for the papers to be signed, and for the adoption to be made official, another child from the orphanage ran into the office demanding for the married couple to not take Jongin away. Again, Taehyung was faced with _that_ look and before he knew it they had a six-year-old Jongin, and a seven-year-old Minseok, in the car and on the way home.

   Does Taehyung regret it? Not one little bit.

   “You two, stop arguing. Get your things together, grab a piece of toast from the kitchen and get in the car.”

   Taehyung likes to believe that he has the last say within the house, since it’s in his nature to be dominant and take control (as his husband is fully aware of). However, the moment his boys begin to whine about the poor lack of choice for breakfast, as they are hopping around in an attempt to put their shoes on, he knows that he’ll need Jongdae here in order to get a hold of things.

   “But I don’t want toast.” The sixteen-year-old complains; shoulders sagging and bag crumpling to the floor in exasperation.

   “We’ve had toast every morning for the past month, Dad. Can’t we have something different?” Minseok questions, looking only slightly more composed than his younger brother.

   “Are you arguing with me?” He stands there, hands on hips, and glare filled with some amusement as to the torture of his sons.

   “Yes!” Both scream at the same time, leaving the atmosphere filled with tension until God himself sprints into the room; cheeks flushed, pink hair ruffled slightly, and hands working quickly to fit the tie properly around the collar of his white dress shirt.

   “Boys, stop arguing with your father.”

   “Yes mum.” Both teens lower their heads in shame. No one goes against the mother of the house. Jongdae disappears into the kitchen, for a brief moment, and reappears with a full plate of cold toast he rushed to prepare before taking a quick shower and getting dressed.

   “Grab a couple of slices each and then get in the car. Don’t give me that look, Jongin. Minseok, your blazer is inside-out. And honey...”

   His husband pauses in front of him, with several extra inches in height difference since Taehyung somehow grew a decent amount over the last couple of years, with the plate providing the only space between them.

   He hesitates for a second, “… Yes?”

   Warm, plump lips connect with his in a chaste kiss before the welcome heat is disappearing completely.

   “Good morning.” The pink-haired male breathes, still following their morning routine despite being extremely late, with that kittenish grin, that Taehyung loves so much, forming on his lips. The couple get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment before Minseok is clearing his throat, managing to be heard over Jongin’s fake gagging, whilst pointing at the antique clock placed on the wall of their living room.

   “Is that the time already!? Everybody out! Out, out, out, out, out!”

   And now the moment’s gone.

   Somehow, Jongdae manages to get them all in their automatic Honda CRV, after doing a thorough check of everyone’s uniform, school equipment and personal hygiene (Taehyung did his own in the form of smacking his husband’s ass just to check the tight fitting trousers were appropriate... they were). As soon as the taller male pulls up outside their son’s school, the duo are rushing out of the vehicle and into the main building.

   “They better do well in that maths test.” Jongdae muses from the passenger seat. The smile on the shorter’s face gives off a sense of innocence, yet the tone used is far from it.

   “They have a test today?”

   “Yes, silly. Weren’t you listening when I explained that last week?” His husband glares, crossing his arms over his chest as his kissable lips form the most adorable pout. Even in his late thirties, Jongdae is still the cutest man alive.

   “It’s not my fault you decided to keep on licking your lips. It’s frustrating for me, you know?” He comments, setting the car into drive again so that they can attend this stupid company gathering that is ‘mandatory for all employees’.

_It was supposed to be our day off together._

   “I was testing your ability to concentrate on the things that I say.”

   “How’d I do?” Taehyung flashes his brightest smile.

   “You failed.”

   “But, but… Dae ~ “

   “Aww ~ Does my desperate, horny husband want some attention?”

   Taehyung doesn’t reply, focusing on the road. Driving soon becomes difficult, on the other hand, as soon as Jongdae begins to squeeze along the length of his thigh until he finally reaches across to place his heated palm over the growing bulge forming in the taller’s dress trousers.

   “Jongdae.” He growls, through gritted teeth. “What. Are. You. Doing?”

   “Well, we haven’t done anything for a while, what with being so busy with work and with the kids in the house, so I thought - “

   “Whilst. I’m. Driving?”

   Taehyung is more than pleased to see his small husband shiver in his peripheral vision. He doesn’t prevent the smirk from forming on his lips. Jongdae is doing all of this for attention, his husband never having liked to be ignored. And Taehyung knows this, hence his dark chuckle at the needy whine that leaves his partner. Yet, the superior continues to ignore the writhing figure in the passenger seat (who doesn’t touch himself because he knows the consequences if he touches what belongs to Taehyung); pulling over into an empty car park before finding a space in the far corner amongst the shadows. They have tinted windows, anyway, but every bit of cover will be beneficial for the couple, by this point.

   “You’re being a bad boy, Jongdae.” He continues to growl, the sound animalistic and filled with the primal need to teach his misbehaving husband a lesson. The hand, previously on his crotch, shifts back to his thigh; the light catching on the rings present on his lover’s wedding finger in a way that has his heart bursting with happiness.

   “M-maybe… Maybe you should punish me, then?”

  
  


-

  
  


   “Fuck! Oh, fuck! Please ~ “

   “What do you want, baby?”

   Taehyung receives a whine in response, prompting him to slam his hip harder, pushing his throbbing cock deeper, into his needy husband; making sure to deliver a harsh smack to Jongdae’s delectable ass cheeks which are already a bright red from the punishing thrusts and previous spanks the pink-haired male got as punishment for his behaviour.

   “Use your words, sweetheart.”

   “T-Tae, I need to cum. Pleasepleaseplease let me cum.”

   “You know that’s not how you should address me, baby boy.”

   “Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy. I need to cum, please. Let me cum on your fat cock, fuck me until I will be limping for days, mark me so that everyone will know who I belong to, fuck me until – _Ah!_ ”

   Jongdae knows exactly what to say in order to push all the right buttons within Taehyung, with dirty talk coming from his lover’s sinful mouth being the final card the younger plays when he wants all control gone; being replaced by an unforgiving pace that leaves both males in a breathless, moaning mess as they hurtle towards their release.

   “God, Baby. You feel so fucking good.”

   “Yes… Fuck yes, Daddy. Harder.”

   The taller leans forwards, his clothed chest connecting with his partner’s clothed back, before he places one hand on the rear seat for support whilst the other goes to wrap around Jongdae’s scrawny chest. Not waiting a moment longer, he leans in to nose at the other’s neck before biting down and sucking at the spot that he knows is most sensitive for the moaning man beneath him. Almost immediately, his husband is cumming all over the blanket, which they always keep in the boot of the car along with a few spare items of clothing, which is accompanied by a strangled moan and the tight clenching of his walls which sets off Taehyung’s own orgasm; cumming into the glorious heat, thrusting until he’s pumped the smaller male full of his fluids.

   “Fuck.” Jongdae breathes, not protesting when they collapse together onto the back seats of their car; the front window clouded with condensation as the tense atmosphere dissipates into nothing more than a pleasured afterglow until reality hits the pink-haired man.

   “Don’t we have a company event to go to?”

   The sudden question prompts a low chuckle from the taller.

   “They said we had to attend. They didn’t say anything about having to be there on time.”

   Silence washes over them once more.

   “… Hey, Love?”

   “Hmm?”

   “You up for round two?”


End file.
